A Child's Prophecies
by mysterymaiden7
Summary: When Kagome returns to the Feudal Era for what she hoped to be a peaceful visit, her hopes are shattered when the group meets a young girl who is much more than she first appears... KagomeXInuyasha
1. Returning To The Past

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not a house, not a car, not a mouse, not a candy bar- and most definately not Inuyasha.

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome heaved her heavy backpack to the rim of the well, shoving it over and listening as it hit the bottom with a satisfying clunk.  
  
"Whew!" She fanned herself with her hand for a few moments. "It sure is hot! I can't wait to get back to the Feudal Era and escape this heat!" She pulled herself up onto the rim of the well and prepared to jump.  
  
_Here we go!_ She thought to herself as she leapt over the side.  
  
The magic swirled up to catch her, slowing her decent as she plummeted deeper into the spiraling mass.  
  
OOOOO  
  
_Where can that girl be?_ Inuyasha wondered with an impatient growl. _She better not have gotten into any trouble!  
_  
He continued to pace beside the well, muttering quiet curses to himself.  
  
"Would you mind giving me a hand?" Kagome's annoyed voice snapped through his thoughts. He looked up to see her struggling to lift her immense backpack out of the well.  
  
"Feh." He walked over and snagged it, easily dragging it over the well's side and setting it on the grass.  
  
"Well that's all very good for you..." Kagome pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't happen to have super-demon strength!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the jibe. "Where have you been?! It's nearly noon and we need to get moving! You should have been here-"  
  
"Were you worried?" Kagome asked, sidling up to him with a sly smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha broke off backing away from her. "Don't start! We don't have time for your silly games!"  
  
Kagome flashed him an innocent smile as she stooped to pick up her pack. "I have no idea what you mean..."  
  
"You know very well-" Inuyasha was forced to break off yet again as a small voice interrupted him.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome barely had time to shed the pack before Shippo barreled her, nearly bowling her over in his exuberance. He gave her a warm hug and grinned as Inuyasha contented himself with swearing angrily under his breath.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Shippo tugged Kagome's hand, dragging her in the direction of Kaede's hut.  
  
"What's the rush?" Kagome asked trying, and failing, to hold Shippo back.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Inuyasha yelled at their retreating forms, indicating the pack with a clawed hand.  
  
"Just bring it along!" Kagome called back.  
  
Inuyasha grudgingly grabbed the pack and set off after them, angrily muttering about 'girls who expected more than they should' and 'expecting me to do everything'.

OOOOO

**Author's Note:** Short, I know. The next will be longer, I promise (not to mention more exciting). I just wanted to get my story out there for now. See how many people are interested... R&R please!

Signing off for now!

_**click...**_


	2. The Journey

**Disclaimer:** Things I don't own that I wish I did: Lots of money... A car... A dog... Inuyasha... A boat...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha dumped Kagome's backpack outside Kaede's hut and entered to follow her and the excited Shippo.  
  
"Look what I made!" Shippo told Kagome, handing her a toy boat.  
  
"Did you do this all by yourself?" Kagome exclaimed, careful handling the roughly carved toy.  
  
Before Shippo could respond Inuyasha let out a low growl. "You left me to carry your bag all the way here so you could play with a toy?!"  
  
Kagome ignored him and looked around the hut. "Where's Kaede?"  
  
"Outside with Miroku and Sango." Shippo told her, pulling his boat from her grasp. "I'm gonna' go try this out."  
  
She nodded her consent and he darted outside, leaving her and Inuyasha alone in the hut. "Should we go with him?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother to respond, he swept by her and out of the hut.  
  
She followed with a mental sigh. Eventually she'd have to apologize, or he'd be grumpy and irritable all day. More than he usually was anyway.  
  
She shaded her eyes against the glare of the light and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friends.  
  
She saw Kaede first, standing on the peak of a hill overlooking the village. Miroku and Sango were nearby. Inuyasha was standing impatiently by the door of the hut.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" He demanded, beginning to walk towards the others.  
  
Kagome broke into a jog in order to catch up with him. "Are you going to be mad at me all day?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late. So can you stop being all high and mighty now?"  
  
He gave her an offended look. "Me?! You're the one who's always being-"  
  
She silenced him as they neared the others.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, breaking off her conversation with Miroku. "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to come at all!"  
  
"Sorry. I got a little caught up in something, What's going on?" She asked, seeing the grim expressions on their faces.  
  
"A village was attacked." Kaede explained. "By demons. We need to go to help the survivors, but we all decided that it would be better for us to wait until you arrived before we set off."  
  
"Thank you for waiting." Kagome said softly, her eyes filled with sadness at the thought of the poor people.  
  
"We should go. We're wasting time standing around." Inuyasha told them.  
  
"You're right." Kagome said fiercely, "Those people need our help."  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, at least it got a little longer. I hope it gets more exciting, but for now I'm going to leave you wondering.  
I would also like to take this oppurtunity to thank my one and only reviewer (!): **Dark Inu Fan **Thanks for all the advice, it was very much appreciated!

MysteryMaiden7


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did, Kikyo would be dead and buried- for good this time. No last minute rising from the dead things.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha as he leapt over a tall tree and continued to speed through the forest on their way to the village. Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and an unhappy Shippo were to follow shortly after, riding horses.  
  
_I hope we get there in time to help..._ She thought sadly, imagining the devastation the village must have suffered.  
  
Kaede didn't know much about the attack, only what a messenger had told her. Apparently there had been three demons- what kind they were or why they had attacked had been a mystery. They had ravaged the village, appearing to be looking for something, killing anyone that had gotten in the way.  
  
She felt sick just thinking about it.  
  
She burrowed her face into the comforting warmth of Inuyasha's back and tried to sort through her thoughts.  
  
Why had the demons attacked? Were they being ordered around by someone? There was nothing to gain by attacking the small village. As far as Kagome knew, they had only one shrine, and a small one at that.  
  
What were they looking for? The messenger reported that they had searched each house, killing the people inside and burning it when they were through. What had they wanted?  
  
Why three demons? Such a small village poised only a minimal danger to even a single demon, yet they had been attacked by three.  
  
They must be searching for something very important. Kagome decided, no closer to an answer than when she had begun.  
  
She sighed and Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look. She had been too quiet on this journey. It wasn't like her.  
  
"Sorry." She gave him a smile to hide her uncertainty. "Just thinking." He nodded and turned back to concentrate on the jump ahead.  
  
She watched the expression on his face for a moment, before returning to her thoughts. She had long ago given up on trying to figure out her feelings for him. They were as complicated and fleeting as butterflies. She merely excepted the fact that they were part of her, and ignored them.  
  
She excepted him as her Guardian. Someone to look after her, to protect her. Deep in her heart she knew there was more, but those feelings were pushed aside, because they were impossible.  
  
_He loves Kikyo._ She reminded herself fiercely. The dead miko always seemed to be watching over them, even when she wasn't there.  
  
With a mental sigh, she returned her attention to the landscape rushing by her. Her breath caught as she viewed the destruction before her. The forest was lush and green, sharply accenting the burned out shell in the center that had once been the town.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and landed at the edge of the burned out area his eyes flashing in anger.  
  
Smoke still rose from a few of the homes, and as they watched a roof fell into the charred ash that had supported it until now.  
  
Blank eyed people moved among the burned houses, pulling items from the rubble. Most were covered with the ash that seemed to permeate the air around them, choking them.  
  
Kagome coughed once and drew in a shaky breath. "Let's go." She walked through the main street to the shrine, the only building not completely destroyed by the devastating fire.  
  
Mutely Inuyasha turned to follow her, his expression a mixture of horror and anger.  
  
As they approached the shrine a chorus of moans and screams rose from within. Kagome entered slowly, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the darkness.  
  
She stopped, horrified at what she saw. Pallets laid on every available inch of floor, covered in bodies. Some were still alive, moaning and crying out in pain at their injuries. But most were unmistakably dead.  
  
Their bodies burnt beyond recognition, or mangled by the jaws of what Kagome could only assume had been the demons.  
  
She let out a choked sob, burying her face in her hands. She shivered when warm hands slid around her waist, pulling her back out of the shrine and away from the bodies of the dead and dying.  
  
"Don't look..." Inuyasha's voice was gentle, but tempered by the disturbing things he had witnessed.  
  
She turned to bury her face in his shoulder, her shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
"It's okay..." He murmured over and over, knowing it wasn't and hating himself for lying to her.  
  
He dared to pull away when her sobs had quieted to mute tears. He wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks with gentle fingers.  
  
"Kagome... I know this is hard for you to understand, but you have to be strong for these people. If we're going to help them, we need you."  
  
"You're right." She took a shaky breath. "I'll be fine." She stepped away from him, hating to leave the warmth of his arms, but knowing it was expected of her.  
  
He gave a brief nod. "I'll go and find out who's in charge and see what we can do. Just stay here okay?"  
  
She nodded and he descended the shrine steps.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her voice brought him up short.  
  
"Yes?" He replied not turning around.  
  
"Thank you." He grunted and continued walking, leaving her alone. She sat on the shrine steps, trying desperately to ignore the moans coming from behind her.  
  
She shivered despite the warmth of the air and hugged herself.  
  
A movement in front of her broke into her thoughts and she looked up to see a young girl not two feet from her. The girl stood silence, seeing she had gotten Kagome's attention.  
  
Kagome studied the girl as the girl did the same for her. The child couldn't have been much older than Shippo. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid, trailing down her back. Her light blue kimono dragged on the ground behind her and covered her hands as well, much too big for her.  
  
But it was her eyes that commanded Kagome's attention. Dark black pools, so deep you could fall in if you weren't careful. So expressive, like a million things were running through her head at once, but so blank you could never guess what she was thinking.  
  
The child blinked, breaking Kagome's concentration. Shyly she stepped up next to her and sat on the shrine steps, imitating the way Kagome sat.  
  
"Hello..." Kagome said quietly. The girl didn't bother to respond, reaching up with one tentative finger to touch Kagome's cheek.  
  
The girl's hand drifted back to her lap and she watched Kagome with something like awe. Kagome found herself astoundingly intrigued with this small person, who approached her with no hint of fear.  
  
"What is your name?" She found herself asking.  
  
The girl gave a shy smile and seemed on the verge of responding, but was cut off by a harsh voice.  
  
"Ungrateful brat!" A man reached down and grabbed the child by the arm, yanking her off the steps. "I turn my back for two seconds and you run off!" He raised his hand to hit the girl, but stopped with a shocked expression when Kagome grabbed his arm.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** Longer, I know. But my muse seems to have woken up from her extremely long nap and decided to help me type this. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the cliff-hanger. But you'll just have to read on to find out what happens. At least it got more exciting!

Special thanks to my two reviewers: **Dark Inu Fan** and **StarfireRobin**! Thanks for taking the time to give me some advice and some encouragement!

MysteryMaiden7


	4. Questioning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I am poor. Very, very, very poor. If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I would have no money?!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Stay out of this girl!" The man growled, trying to extract himself from Kagome's grasp. "This whelp has had it coming since she arrived!"  
  
"And let you hit an innocent child?!" Kagome retorted angrily. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Innocent? Hardly!" The man snorted and the child's eyes filled with tears. He lowered his arm and Kagome reluctantly let go. He flung the girl to the ground and walked away.  
  
He turned as he left calling over his shoulder, "That bitch is nothing but trouble. Do yourself a favor and get rid of her before it's too late!"  
  
The child lay where the man had tossed her, not even trying to get up out of the ash that swirled in little clouds around her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kagome asked worriedly dropping to her knees and checking the girl over to assure herself that the child wasn't injured.  
  
The girl nodded, reluctantly looking up to meet Kagome's eyes. Again Kagome was struck at how empty they seemed, yet so expressive, all in one moment.  
  
"Oh great. I leave you for one instant and you manage to find another stray." Inuyasha stuck his hand out and Kagome grabbed it, allowing him to lift her to her feet. "What's this one called?"  
  
He walked over to help the girl, but she didn't take the offered hand. She pushed herself up and began to brush dirt off the too-large kimono she wore.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled, retracting his hand.  
  
Kagome laid a warning hand on Inuyasha's arm, trying to convey without words that he shouldn't be too gruff with her strange new friend. He seemed to understand, backing away and allowing Kagome to view the girl more clearly.  
  
She crouched down beside her, bringing her to eye-level with the tiny child. "Why did that man try to hit you?"  
  
She could feel Inuyasha tense behind her, and his muffled curses attested to the fact that had he been there that man would not have been able to walk away.  
  
"Because he is afraid."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of the child's voice. She had expected it to be high and shrill as any young girl's, but instead it reminded her of the wind blowing through the bare branches of trees in the winter.  
  
"Why is he afraid?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Because bad things happen when I am around, because I am alone, because no one understands." _The tone of her voice changes as she talks._ Kagome noticed in shock. The child sounded like bells chiming, then rocks crumbling, then... So many sounds and sensations were brought to mind, all by this small child's voice.  
  
She could tell Inuyasha had noticed something too, by the way his ears twitched as he stared at the girl.  
  
"I know you are afraid."  
  
Such a blatant statement from the child did nothing to soothe Kagome's doubts. "I'm not afraid of you. Only curious."  
  
The girl shook her head. "You are afraid. Afraid of Naroku. Of the power of the shards. Of losing the people you care most about. Of me. You worry that I know so much, I can see your doubts. Your companion is also troubled."  
  
She turned her gaze toward Inuyasha, who remained impassive as she surveyed him, though inwardly he was worried.  
  
"I understand everything. I understand that the villagers hate me. They want me to leave because they think I brought this terrible misfortune on them. And I did. Merely by existing. And so I will leave. Because it is my fate. To always lose those who are close to me. It is because of who I am."  
  
Kagome's eyes glistened with tears as she listened to this small girl speak of things some grown men had never experienced as if they were normal. As if that was all life would ever offer and there was no way to change it. Ever.  
  
"Who are you then?" Inuyasha asked carefully.  
  
"I am the Seer. I am the Prophet. I am what I am. I exist. I see. I know. There is nothing else."  
  
"Why did the demons attack this town?"  
  
"They search for me. Always. Always looking, always watching. Always hunting."  
  
"Why do they want you?"  
  
"Because I know. I know who they are, what they want. They want to use me, to prophecize for them. To tell them what has been and what will be."  
  
"So they came here." Inuyasha muttered, starting to pace. "Because they wanted you. But they didn't find you. So they destroyed the town. Where are they now?"  
  
"Gone. Far away. Back to their master. But they will return. They always return."  
  
"We'll protect you!" Kagome cried, desperately wanting to enfold this fragile girl in a hug, but somehow knowing she shouldn't.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha rounded on her in shock. "Kagome! We have enough to worry about without protecting this stupid girl!"  
  
"If you don't help her- I will, and you can go search for the stupid jewel on your own! I am not leaving her to be torn apart by demons!"  
  
"**_Wait..._**" The low hissing voice came from behind them and both whirled to find the girl standing strangely still, staring ahead as if seeing something they couldn't. Her eyes were blank and clouded, and her voice low and growling.  
  
"**_The time has come... For you to fulfill your destinies..._**"  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** I guess my muse managed to find the time to pay me another extended visit. However cruel it may be, I'm going to leave you hanging until the next chapter. At least it got more exciting! Hopefully some things were explained, including my very cryptic summary. Oh well. Until next chapter! MysteryMaiden7


	5. Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha = You can't sue me!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Is she all right?" Kagome asked worriedly, clutching Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
"I don't know..." He said, unconsciously placing himself between Kagome and this unknown threat.  
  
The girl's eyes stared sightlessly ahead and the low growling voice issuing from her mouth continued.  
  
"**_This day Destiny turns the hand of Fate to you... Your destinies are about to become clear... Listen well, and remember..._**"  
  
**_Six shall set out on a journey, to recover that which was lost.  
  
Five shall return from this journey, the sixth to pay the cost.  
  
The first shall be the Protector strong,  
  
The second the Seeker brave,  
  
The third is one is a Godly man,  
  
The fourth a long-time Friend,  
  
Fifth, the Child Prophet will be needed to succeed,  
  
And lastly, the Old One will join your quest,  
  
For if you wish to succeed you will need every wit and whim,  
  
For finding the sacred ring lost long ago, will not be an easy task.  
  
These you must bring, no more no less,  
  
Else you will fail in your quest.  
_**  
The child slumped, and would have fallen, but Kagome reached out to catch her.  
  
"What just happened?" She asked Inuyasha, picking the girl up to cradle against her chest. The child snuggled into her embrace, sleepily looping a fist through a strand of Kagome's hair.  
  
"Poor thing..." Kagome whispered watching the sleeping child.  
  
"I think that was a prophecy..." Inuyasha told her, eyeing the child with misgivings.  
  
"She did say it was our destiny." Kagome agreed, cuddling the girl. "What do you think she meant by all that?"  
  
"Well, she said something about a quest for 'that which was lost'. And then she started talking about the Protector and the Old One."  
  
"Maybe those are people." Kagome said, beginning to understand at least part of the riddle.  
  
"I don't think there's anyone around here called the Old One, Kagome."  
  
"No, you don't get it. That's not their names, that's a description of the person. The Seeker could mean someone who searches for something."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
Kagome's train of thought was interrupted as a familiar shape barreled into her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you so much! It was really boring riding with Miroku! Why couldn't I have come with you?" The little demon whined.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome said, her nerves grating. She glanced down at the child in her lap to see her wide-eyed at the young demon.  
  
The girl pushed herself off Kagome's lap and backed into the wall of the shrine, carefully avoiding anyone's eyes.  
  
"Who's that? Huh, Kagome? Is she a friend? Can I play with her?"  
  
Inuyasha walked over and grabbed the young demon, tossing his over his shoulder.  
  
Miroku arrived in time to catch a bawling Shippo as the kitsune flew directly at his head.  
  
"What was that all about?" He demanded, setting the struggling Shippo on his feet. Sango walked up moments behind him, followed closely by Kaede.  
  
"I think we all need an explanation." Inuyasha grumbled, looking directly at the Child Prophet.  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** Bit short I know, but I'm kind of strapped for time. At least I let you know the Prophecy. It's not that hard to figure out if you think about it, but I'll let you dwell on it until next chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will explain some things that I haven't bothered to yet. Also, sorry I made Shippo seem so... weird. I kind of needed him to be overbaring for this section, I really don't have anything against him!   
  
As always, I would like to say thanks to my reviewers: **Dark Inu Fan** (I know, I know, I'm working on it! My Muse just doesn't want to cooperate! At least I explained the summary, I was getting a little long winded... _sheepish look_), **StarfireRobin**, and my newest- **CrimsonEnchantress **(Heehee... Cliff-hanger! I love them, even if you all don't! I hope I satisfied your curiosity for now! And thanks for the long review, I'm getting a little worried that I'm not very good at this kind of thing...)! Bye until next chapter!  
  
MysteryMaiden7 


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did, Miroku wouldn't be such a pervert all the time!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha glared at the girl, not really angry as much as confused.  
  
She had backed herself against the wall of the shrine and seemed terrified at all the people surrounding her. She looked up slowly, meeting his piercing amber gaze for a moment, before looking down again.  
  
"There is so much to explain and not much time. I will have to allow you to see my thoughts if things are to be explained in time to avoid disaster."  
  
Without further explanation her body began to glow a brilliant white, the light spreading until it had encompassed them all.  
  
OOOOO  
  
_"Zara! Zara! Come inside! It's getting dark out! Zara? Where are you?"  
  
"Coming mother!" The child's voice rang out through the darkness as she hurried toward the lit interior. Her braid was coming unraveled, the length of dark brown hair streaming down her back.  
_  
_"Sweetheart..." Her mother clucked softly in disapproval when she saw her. "You know you're not allowed to be out so late..."  
  
"I'm sorry mama..." The child whispered, giving the women a fierce hug.  
  
The women's eyes softened and she hugged back. "Go and get ready for bed now..."  
  
The girl scampered off to do as she was told._

**OOOOO**  
  
_"Tell me the story again mama..."  
  
The women sat quietly, a fire burning in the hearth before her as she gently braided the girl's hair.  
  
"What one sweetheart?" She asked, as she finished the braid, lightly running her fingers over the girl's back.  
_  
_"The one about your ring... and how daddy gave it to you..." Sleepily the girl rose and snuggled into her mother's arms, curling her fist around a stray lock of her mother's hair.  
  
"Your father was a young man when he slew a demon that was taking over the town. He destroyed it, but as the demon died he laid a curse on your father, dooming him to die. Your father was a brave man and he journeyed to the far regions where he discovered an ancient manuscript, telling of the whereabouts of a ring that could lift he curse from him. He journeyed a long time... His adventures were many and the telling would last for longer than I could tell... But finally he reached the cave where the ancient ring was kept. He had read of the dangers inside the cave, but vowed to return with the ring or die in the attempt."  
_  
_By then the child's eyes had begun to droop and she sleepily yawned, but her mother took no notice, enthralled in the story as she was.  
  
"He fought many demons, conquered them all and returned to his village with the ring to be healed. A great priest took the power of the ring and used it to heal your father. He kept the ring on a golden string around his neck as a reminder of his journeys. He lived in the village with the priest until the old man died. When he was struck with the illness your father begged permission to marry his daughter. The priest knew she would be well taken care of, so he gave his consent."  
  
"That was you... Wasn't it mommy?" The child demanded, her voice hazy with sleep.  
_  
_"Yes... It was." The women looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and smiled a soft smile, fingering the golden ring on her finger._

**OOOOO**  
  
_"Run Zara! Keep going! Don't look back!" The exclamation was cut off by a scream as the child tore through the forest, running as fast as her small legs could carry her, her vision obscured by tears.  
  
"Mommy!" She screamed as her kimono tripped her and she toppled to the ground. "Why? Why? Why didn't they kill me too?"  
_  
_She shoulders shook as sobs forced their way from her mouth, her heart ripping to pieces as each noise erupted from her.  
  
She no longer cared if they found her. She wanted to die. Everyone she'd ever loved, her mother, her father, her older sister and brother, all dead at the hands of the demons that destroyed their home.  
  
She cried until she had no tears left and her throat was red and sore from the strangled noises she had made. She refused to move, not caring if something found her. All she did was beg for death.  
  
She clenched her fist, securing her small hand around the ring her mother had given her before she had shoved her out the window that had been too small to save the rest of them from their fate.  
_  
_"Guard it Zara..." Her mother had pleaded desperately. "Keep it safe."  
  
The child pushed herself into a sitting position as the sun streamed over the hillside._ I will mama. I will.

**OOOOO**

_Struggling against the cold, a young women knocked tentatively on the door of a hut.  
  
"Please sir..." She begged quietly. "May I shelter by your fire until the worst of the storm has passed?"  
  
The man sniffed, obviously repulsed. "No you may not." He slammed the door on her, the promise of light and warmth disappearing with him.  
_  
_She gave a small sigh, her shoulders drooping slightly. Looking around, she spotted a tree not too far away. Resigning herself to the cold, she walked over, stumbling slightly as the wind pressed against her thin frame.  
  
She pulled herself up against the trunk, sheltering herself from the wind as she shivered visibly, yanking the thin shawl that covered her up a bit higher.  
  
A single tear rolled down her face, but she brushed it away with a sniff. She had no time to waste on pity. Her days were spent searching for food, and a warm spot to sleep at night.  
  
Shivering once again as an icy wind took her breath away, she reached down the front of her shirt, drawing out a golden chain, on which hung a small ring.  
  
She brushed a finger against the dangling object, a small smile flickering across her face, before she feel into a light sleep, her fist clenched tight around the ring._

**OOOOO**  
__

_"Move wench!" An angry cart driver said, swearing as the young women stepped out onto the road, directly in front of his cart.  
  
She ducked away, cowering as if she expected him to hit her as she backed away.  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he took in her appearance. Her clothes were ragged, torn and dirty. Her hair long and unkempt. She was obviously undernourished, her thin arm and gaunt features told him that with little trouble.  
  
His eyes softened in pity as he pulled the cart to a halt. "Are you all right?"  
  
She didn't bother to respond, disappearing back into the forest on the side of the road as silently as she had come.  
_  
He didn't care. No one cares about you. _The girl ran through the forest, ignoring the branches that whipped her cheeks and tangled in her hair.  
  
She needed to keep running. Running. Always running. Because no one cared about her. There was no one left to care. And she had long since stopped worrying about it.  
  
She looked out for herself. And the ring. Always the ring.  
  
She pressed a hand to her chest to make sure the familiar lump was there. It was._ Of course it was._ She soothed herself.  
_  
_If she lost the ring... She might as well kill herself. It was all that kept her going. That and her promise to her mother._

**OOOOO**  
  
_An old women tottered up the hill to a cave on the mountainside. Her body was bent and gnarled. She gripped a sturdy piece of wood to help her along, but even with this support she barely made it to the mouth of the cave.  
  
Something stirred within. The darkness uncoiling itself to reveal a demon. It's pitch black scales blended with the darkness around it, making it appear to disappear in the shadows. The only thing that showed it was truly there was it's blood red eyes.  
_  
_"**What is it you have come for?**" It hissed._  
  
_Refusing to speak, the old women fumbled about her rags for a moment, before withdrawing a clenched hand.  
  
"**You have nothing that I could possibly want old crone.**" The demon hissed angrily.  
  
The women lowered herself to the ground with an obvious effort and laid the object at the_ _demon's feet.  
  
Uninterested, the demon glanced down at the object and froze in astonishment.  
  
"**The ring! But it was taken years ago! How did you come by it old women?!**"  
  
"It was given to me freely, by someone whom I lost long ago." The raspy quality of the women's voice made the demon raise it's head to peer at her more closely.  
  
"**You have not long to live old one.**"  
  
The women nodded. "I am not afraid to die. I have been dead since the day that wretched thing came into my life."  
  
Turning, the women fought her way back down the mountain, leaving the thing she fought so hard and long to protect in the claws of a demon.  
_  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** My muse has awoken! And is currently on a sugar high from too many pixie sticks. Anyway, the next chapter I'll let you know how 'this' all happened. I'll also explain how the girl got her powers.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: **Dark Inu Fan** (Rhyming? Hah! Do you know how long it took me to come up with that stupid prophesy?! Oh god, you don't even want to know...), **StarfireRobin** (Thanks for your constant support!), and **CrimsonEnchantress** (I know it was short, couldn't help it. I try to review everyday. But sometimes things get in the way...)!

What the- GET OFF THE KEYBOARD! _...whacks muse over the head with lava lamp..._ GET OFF NOW! _...annoying high-pitched laughter... ...crashing noises..._

Uh... gotta go! GET AWAY FROM THAT!  
  
MysteryMaiden7


	7. Prophecy Explained

**Disclaimer:** Why do you people keep bothering me?! _...smacks lawyers with computer mouse..._ I don't own Inuyasha! Happy?!  
  
**_Six shall set out on a journey, to recover that which was lost.  
  
Five shall return from this journey, the sixth to pay the cost.  
  
The first shall be the Protector strong,  
  
The second the Seeker brave,  
  
The third is one is a Godly man,  
  
The fourth a long-time Friend,  
  
Fifth, the Child Prophet will be needed to succeed,  
  
And lastly, the Old One will join your quest,  
_**  
**_For if you wish to succeed you will need every wit and whim,  
  
For finding the sacred ring lost long ago, will not be an easy task.  
  
These you must bring, no more no less,_**  
  
**_Else you will fail in your quest._**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
_So tired... I don't know if I'll make it... Maybe I should lay down and rest for a moment... Just a moment... Then I can keep going... Just close your eyes...  
  
It's so dark... Where am I? I can't see anyone... I thought I was... Maybe this is a dream? Look a light... I wonder what it could be...  
  
A women. A women in a bright white kimono. She's shining like a star... She's so beautiful... Who is she?  
  
"Don't be afraid Zara..."  
  
I'm not afraid... I don't know why, only that I trust this person more than anyone else in my whole miserable life.  
  
"I need you to do something for me... It will be hard, but it is your destiny and you must fulfill it."  
  
Anything. Anything at all. She's the first person since I was young to show me a kindness.  
  
"I need you to go back. Go back to your life. But it will be different this time."  
  
No! Why do you want to send me back? That miserable life... I'll die if it happens again!  
  
"You will go back to recover the ring. That will be your duty. For as long as it takes you will wander, until you have recovered it."  
  
No! Anything but that!  
  
"You will be ageless... Never changing, never growing. But you will have help now. A gift."  
  
She bends down and kisses my forehead. "Now you will have the gift of Sight. Past, Present, and Future."  
  
I'm crying now. The tears disappear as they hit the ground.  
  
"Do not be sad. This is your destiny..."  
  
I'm alone now. It's dark. I'm so tired. I'll just lay down for a moment...  
_  
OOOOO  
  
The light fades, and Kagome blinks, bringing the world back into focus.  
  
"What just happened...?" She shifts and realizes Inuyasha has his arms wrapped around her protectivly. She blushes and steps out of his grasp looking around to avoid him.  
  
The others are blinking and rubbing their eyes as well. Kagome glances over to the side, noting that the child is still there.  
  
"Now you know." Her voice is soft, but carries to each of their ears. "That was the story of my life. An age long, long ago. Since then I have wandered the world in this form. Demons pursue me, people hate me. Why I was cursed with a life such as this, I do not know. All I know is that if I recover the ring, my suffering will end. And I will finally be able to rest."  
  
Kagome's eyes fill with tears and against her better judgment she pulls the child to her and gives her a hug. "I'm sorry. For what you lost. For what you suffered."  
  
For a moment the girl allows herself to feel loved again, to imagine that this person is someone she misses and loves more than anything else, but then she pulls away.  
  
"Why did you show us those things?" Kaede asks, eyeing the child.  
  
Swiftly, Inuyasha explains about the Prophecy. The others listen wide-eyed and Kagome interjects a few points.  
  
"So you are a Prophet then?" Kaede questions, turning to the girl.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you must find those the Prophecy describes in order to obtain this ring."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So where will you begin your search?"  
  
The child looks up, meeting Kaede's eyes for the first time. Kaede's own eyes widen as she sees the answer written in their unfathomable depths.  
  
"Old One." The child whispers to her, touching her hand breifly.  
  
"Kaede is the Old One?" Kagome whispered in shock.  
  
Kaede looked up to see Kagome and the other watching her. She turned back to the girl. "I will help you."  
  
The child nodded. Slowly she walked to Miroku, who stood watching her with a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"You are the Godly man." She told him solemnly.  
  
"I- I am?"  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
"How could I not?" He looked up to meet Kaede's eyes, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Long-time Friend." She murmured, looking toward Sango.  
  
"I would be honored to help you."  
  
The child excepted the help, barely daring to hope that she might yet succeed in retaking the ring.  
  
Finally she walked toward Kagome and Inuyasha, although from the moment that she named Kaede the Old One, they had known.  
  
"Seeker," She said, pointing first to Kagome, then Inuyasha, "Protector."  
  
"Of course we will help." They said together, exchanging a look.  
  
"Good. We will leave at sunset. I already know the way. I will retrieve you then."  
  
Shoulders drooping, as if she carried the weight of the world upon them the child walked away, disappearing down the street like a spirit.  
  
Still shaken, Kaomge voiced what everyone was thinking.  
  
"One of us isn't going to come back..."  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** Dun-dun-dun...! Anyway, who's going to be the one to die? Who knows? I don't even know yet! I can only hope that no one will be mad when I do kill off someone, it's not like I have a choice! At least I hope I answered the questions you were all wondering, but were too annoyed with me to ask!  
  
As always thanks to my reviewers: **Dark Inu Fan**,** Crimson Enchantress** (I can only hope my Muse is as cooperate for my next chapter as she has been lately- she's very unpredicatable...),** StarfireRobin**, and my newest reviwer(!),** wolf enchantress 340 **(Thanks for the support! It's nice to know I have some people willing to read my work!)!  
  
_...surveys knocked-out muse..._ Hmmm... I don't know what that will mean for my stories, but she was really getting on my nerves! Let's just hope she stays down for a while...  
  
MysteryMaiden7 


	8. Facing Fears

**Disclaimer:** I'll never say it! You can't make me! _...lawyers begin to tickle me unmercifully..._ Hahahaha! No! Hahahaha! _...gasps for breath..._ The horror! Hahahaha! All right! _...chokes and starts coughing/laughing..._ All right already! Hahahaha! I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome shifted again, trying to find a more comfortable position on her pallet without waking Shippo. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept turning back to the little girl.  
  
From what she had told them, she had to be much older than they were, but she couldn't help but view her as a poor orphan who had lost the only family she ever had.  
  
Kagome shifted again, a worried frown creasing her forehead. Everyone had been very quiet after the revelation. No one had really wanted to talk about the decision they had made, or what it could mean for them.  
  
_Someone's not going to come back..._  
  
She put her arm around Shippo and drew him closer, seeking what little reassurance she could get. Lose one of her friends? It seemed impossible.  
  
They had been through so much, and now, because of one stupid prediction, one of them was going to die.  
  
Memories of the time she had spent in the Feudal Era flashed through her mind's eye.  
  
_Inuyasha curled into a tree to sleep... Sango smacking Miroku for his 'wandering hands'... Sango and her taking a relaxing bath in the hot-spring... Shippo bouncing around with his boundless energy... Miroku opening his wind tunnel to protect them from demon attacks... The Tensiaga_ (A/N: Anyone know how to spell that right?)_ transforming... Kikyo coming back... Kaede giving them advice... Shippo getting smacked by Inuyasha... Her laughing... Miroku asking her and Sango to bear his children... The shards of the Shikon_ (A/N: I'm not even sure I spelled that right...) _Jewel...  
_  
Kagome woke from her reverie to hear a noise outside. She slowly slid from the pallet, making sure not to disturb the kitsune. She slid open the door and looked around to see what had disturbed her thoughts.  
  
Only slightly surprised, she walked over to join Inuyasha in his spot on the stairs on the inn they had decided to stay at.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She asked softly, not sure what mood he was in.  
  
"Are you worried? About tomorrow?" He asked abruptly.  
  
Instead of answering right away, she drew her knees up to her chin and glanced into the night sky.  
  
"I'm afraid I guess... I know we're doing the right thing, but that doesn't mean that what's going to happen will be any less terrible."  
  
He looked away, seeming to consider her answer.  
  
"Kagome..." He began hesitantly. Her stomach fluttered slightly.  
  
"Yes...?" She asked, hoping to convince him to say the thing she had been dying to hear from him since the moment she realized her feelings for him.  
  
'Just... Be careful tomorrow."  
  
"Oh..." She said, her hope deflating like a popped balloon. "I will..."  
  
Feeling defeated she turned and headed back into her room.  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** Short! Short! Short! I know! Oh well! I don't have the time to make it any longer! I was going to add some fluff, but I decided this just wasn't the time! I mean, they are feeling kind of low at the moment. Maybe later. I did say this was going to be a KagomeXInuyasha. Just be on the lookout, it'll happen eventually.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: **Dark Inu Fan** (I hate my muse! I want to strangle her sometimes! But you gotta' admit, she comes in handy... Actually, I came up with the name Zara from a book, supposedly it means 'flower', but I'm not sure.), **StarfireRobin**, **Crimson Enchantress**, and **wolf enchantress 340** (Cool? That's all I get after slaving away all day at a hot keyboard? Just kidding.)!  
  
_...muse is crying sadly on the floor..._ Oh for god's sakes! Stop that! You've been at it for an hour and it's starting to give me a headache! _...keeps crying..._ Don't make me knock you out again! _...hiccups and stops crying abruptly, looking up with huge puppy-dog eyes..._ Stop looking at me like that! Gaaaahhhh!  
  
MysteryMaiden7 


	9. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did, Inuyasha wouldn't be such a jerk to Kagome all the time!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny, a direct contrast to the feelings of the group gathered under it's cheerful rays.  
  
Had anyone bothered to look out on them they would have been astounded at the group that they saw.  
  
A girl in strange clothes hugged a small kitsune, trying to peel the tiny creature off her and set him in the waiting hands of another women. Waiting impatiently, a half-demon paced up and down the road, muttering to himself. Side by side a women in a demon exterminator's outfit, and a monk with a golden staff watched the goings-on with slightly amused looks on their faces. An older women calmly watched the proceedings, occasionally patting the hand of the small girl next to her.  
  
"BUT WHY CAN'T I GO TOO?!" Shippo bawled, refusing to let Kagome hand him over to the villager that had volunteered to take care of him while they were gone.  
  
"Because," Kagome explained for the third time, her patience wearing thin, "the Prophecy said we could only take those that were named and you weren't!"  
  
"WHY?!" The kitsune shrieked, ignoring Kagome's attempts to yank him off her, "I WANT TO GOOOOO!"  
  
The last word ended in a shriek as a very annoyed Inuyasha grabbed the little demon by his scruff and tossed him into the arms of the surprised villager.  
  
_At least she had the sense to hold on._ He noted as the kitsune began to struggle.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of resignation and turned to survey the rest of the group. "Let's go."  
  
The child wandered over from her position near Kaede and tugged Kagome's hand. "I'm going to meditate so that I know where we're going. It will only take a moment."  
  
When Kagome nodded, the child assumed a cross-legged position on the ground as the others watched.  
  
She began to breath in and out slowly, her breath eventually coming slower and slower as she slipped farther into the trance.  
  
"**_The item you are searching for lies to the East. Go there and seek it._**" For a moment the child slumped, then, blinking as if she had just awoken, she stood and nodded.  
  
"East then." She set off leading the others deep into the forest.  
  
OOOOO  
  
They walked until the sun was high in the sky and decided to stop for a rest. Even the girl agreed that everyone needed a break and settled down to meditate after refusing Kagome's offer of food.  
  
Kagome handed Inuyasha a piece of bread and sat down to eat near him, gazing at the girl. "I wonder what it would be like to live that long- to have everyone you ever knew dead."  
  
Realizing what she said, she immediately froze. _Damn! I let my mouth run away with me again!  
_  
As if he guessed what she was thinking, Inuyasha absently patted her hand, withdrawing the moment she looked up at him.  
  
"That was a long time ago. And I have all of you now."  
  
She nodded, still watching him for a hint of what he was feeling. _I hope I didn't upset him... That's the last thing I wanted to do!  
_  
Catching her worried glance, he gave her a glare, mostly to hide what he was thinking. "What's with the pitying looks? What do you want wench?"  
  
She shook her head and returned to her meal. _Same old Inuyasha...  
_  
OOOOO  
  
Biting her lip in concentration, Zara allowed the talk of her companions to fade into the background as she slipped deeper into a trance.  
  
**_So... You have begun your journey then little flower._** The musical voice surrounded her, enclosing her in a bubble of tranquillity.  
  
_I am going to find the ring- then you will no longer be able to keep me chained to this life._  
  
Laughter, sweet and cool washes over me like a wave.  
  
_**Chain you? I never meant for you to feel so distrustful of me. I only wished for you to complete your destiny.**_  
  
_You chained me to a life that long ago should have ended. I do not want to be your puppet any longer._  
  
**_If you were my puppet my little servant- you would be well aware of it by now._** The voice was no longer soothing, but harsh and brutal.  
  
**_I allowed you to make your own decisions, when I could have taken control of you long ago. Never forget that Zara. You are nothing more to me than a pawn. Do not attempt to outlive your usefulness to me.  
_**  
I remained silent. What could one say in the face of another powerful enough to control your very thoughts?  
  
**_Oh my little flower..._** The sweet, melodic tones were back, but I had experienced far worse than what had just been shown to me. The beautiful sound was nothing more than a charade, to disguise a heart harder than stone.  
  
**_I do not wish to fight with you little one. I came to show you the next step of your journey._**  
  
An image flooded her mind, a peaceful brook, winding it's way down a mountainside to a lake below. The cool calm waters lapping gently at the bank in a slow, soothing motion.  
  
**_Look closely little one. You will find it soon. There the next step of your journey will be revealed._**  
  
A cool brush of air against my cheek and I fell away into the darkness.  
  
OOOOO  
  
Zara opened her eyes, immediately registering that some time had passed since she had begun to meditate. The others waited patiently, milling around, or conversing to each other in low voices.  
  
One of the women looked up and met her eyes. She nudged the monk sitting next to her, and nodded in Zara's direction. "She's awake."  
  
All the others looked up to see me at that comment.  
  
I climbed down from the rock I had been sitting on, feeling dizier than I cared to admit.  
  
"We will reach a lake soon, at the base of a mountain. We will stop there and rest for the night, before continuing in the morning."  
  
No one bothered to argue as they silently gathered their things and followed her into the forest.  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** I know you all may be wondering why Miroku hasn't made a move on Sango or Kagome yet. The reasoning behind that is- We are all aware that Miroku has feelings for Sango, one's that go a whole lot deeper than the occasional grope. Since one of them is going to die, I decided that he would react to that by not being such a complete air-head all the time. I mean, if it was possible that the person you cared about most in the entire world was going to die, would you spend your remaining time with them trying to feel them up? I don't think so!  
  
As always here's my review responses: **Dark Inu Fan** (Your little sister? She must be... annoying. Thanks for the advice, I really think you're right. I may be pushing myself to hard and the story will get dull if I try to do a day-by-day thing.), **CrimsonEnchantress **(Mmm... I love fluff, so there will be some, but it'll just have to wait for the right moment...), **wolf enchantress 340**, **StarfireRobin**, and to my two new reviewers (!), **Angeloflight **(Thanks for taking the time to review! It's nice to get compliments, though critisism is just as welcome!), and **FriendsForever247 **(I'm so glad Punishments isn't over! I'd hate it to end there! Thanks for reading my story!)!  
  
My next chapter may not come out for some time, because I've decided to take the advice of one of my reviewers (If you want to know who, you'll have to read the reviews...) and take a little more time on each chapter- rather than one a day. That way I'll have more time to think about my plot and make it better so all of you can't yell at me!  
  
_...muse flies around the room, laughing like a loon on loon-pills..._ Oh for the love of chocolate! Would you stop already! I don't know where you get your energy! _...slams muse into a drawer and shuts it, listening happily to the thumps and muffled yells coming from inside..._ Now, now. No need to use that kind of language...  
  
MysteryMaiden7 


	10. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** People are really stupid if they need reassurance that I- a poorer than dirt student- don't actually own Inuyasha. Besides, why do people put these up, did someone actually get sued?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Zara looked up from her comfortable position in Kagome's arms. The girl had insisted that she carry her after Zara stumbled for the third time.  
  
At first Zara had been a little apprehensive about trusting the girl, but she was given no choice when Kagome grabbed her, and continued walking.  
  
Surprisingly, Zara found she could relax while Kagome carried her, and she rather enjoyed no longer having to walk.  
  
Inuyasha had come back to where they were walking several times, abandoning his task of searching for the lake, and offered to carry her.  
  
Kagome refused each time, while Zara watching the two interact which each other through half-closed eyelids.  
  
It was obvious the demon cared for her, but it was also obvious that he hid it well beneath a cool facade and an arrogant attitude.  
  
His concern for her was genuine and although she had only known him for a short time, she immediately began to like this Inuyasha.  
  
When, once again, the half-demon had left them to head for the front of the group once more, Zara twisted her head to look at Kagome.  
  
"You care for him don't you?" She asked, her musical voice rising and falling.  
  
"Of course I care for him, he's one of my best friends!"  
  
"You know what I mean!" Zara prodded teasingly. She was rewarded for her efforts when Kagome looked toward Inuyasha and blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I knew it!" Zara shrieked loudly, causing Sango and Miroku to leave off their conversation and glance back at them.  
  
"I knew it." She hissed again, this time more quietly.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Only to me." Zara answered truthfully. "I think your companions suspect as well, although they've known you for much longer."  
  
"Does he know?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Of course not! Men are such dunces! You could walk up to him, kiss him smack on the lips, declare your undying love for him, and he might not even give you the time of day." She pouted slightly. "Well- they're not all like that..."  
  
"By chance were you lovely ladies talking about me?" Miroku and Sango had fallen back to walk beside Kagome and Zara. Although they didn't know this at the time, they had only caught the end of Zara's tirade.  
  
Kagome blushed and said rather loudly, "No!"  
  
"Shhh!" Inuyasha hissed, turning around to discover the others were farther behind him than he may have liked. Only Kaede had managed to keep up with him. (A/N: I know I haven't written much about Kaede in this fanfic. I don't have anything against her, I actually rather like her- I just don't know how she's going to fit into all this yet.)  
  
With an annoyed growl, he waited impatiently until a blushing Kagome, a simpering Miroku, an exasperated Sango, and a highly amused Zara caught up to him.  
  
"Quit falling behind!" He snapped rather rudely, and was as shocked as everyone else when Zara burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She managed between fits of laughter, "It was just... your face when you said that..."  
  
She dissolved into giggles once again, and this time Kagome joined her. When Inuyasha glared, she merely continued to laugh until both girls had tapered off into silence.  
  
Then Miroku started to laugh, followed closely by Sango, which started Zara and Kagome off again.  
  
"What is so funny?" Inuyasha demanded, his anger blunted by the fact that they were all still laughing.  
  
Almost against his will, a small smile appeared on his face as he watched them, just before he scooped up Kagome and continued toward the scent of water.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped, brushing the tears from her eyes with one hand and hanging on to him with the other, still managing to clutch Zara, "Put me down!"  
  
"No." He said shortly.  
  
"I can walk on my own! Now let me down!"  
  
"Apparently you can't, if your little fit back there was any indication."  
  
"Fit? Fit?! That was laughing in case you didn't know. Maybe you should try it sometime Mr. Grumpybones."  
  
"Well excuse me for breathing!" He snapped, setting her back on her feet.  
  
Kagome fumed silently for a moment before smiling wickedly.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed face-first into the dirt, creating a huge crater where he'd landed. He got up growling menacingly, but Kagome merely pointed a finger at him.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
Zara slipped from her arms as a full-blown shouting match erupted between the two, punctuated only by the occasional "SIT!" from Kagome and the slam as Inuyasha was rammed into the dirt.  
  
She looked around with a sigh, seeing only forest in every direction she turned. Where was the lake from her vision?  
  
Sango and Miroku finally crested the hill that Inuyasha had helped them up long before. Seeing the shouting match, they looked at each other wearing identical expressions of resignation. Without another word spoken between them, they began to set up camp, each knowing from long experience that Inuyasha would pout the rest of the night and nothing would be done.  
  
Zara watched them silently, noticing the way they seemed to communicate with each other without speaking. It was interesting to watch, but possibly the most interesting this was the way the monk looked at her when she wasn't watching him. An expression of complete longing and utter devotion.  
  
_Much the way Inuyasha looks at Kagome._ Zara thought with a mental grin. (A/N: Much as I love Miroku and Sango this is not a MirXSan fanfic. Besides, I would have no idea how to deal with their emotions- I'm already having enough trouble with the InuXKag part of this story!)  
  
Zara noticed with a start that the yelling had stopped, and she cautiously ventured a glance in that direction to see Kagome walking away, leaving Inuyasha in an immense crater- looking rather battered and bruised.  
  
She responded with a quiet giggle, watching as Inuyasha picked himself up and stomped away to sit and lick his wounds. (A/N: Not really! Just a figure of speech. Do demons actually do that?)  
  
Kagome joined the others in making camp, her anger vanishing as she worked. Zara vanished into her tent as soon as it was set up, presumably to meditate. Kagome and the others laid their sleeping bags around the fire as usual.  
  
Despite the fact that she was tired, Kagome found she couldn't sleep, knowing Inuyasha was still awake, and probably mad at her.

She found herself wishing Shippo was here. When the little kitsune slept with her, she could usual push the aggravation thoughts out of her mind and focus on falling asleep.  
  
Annoyed with herself for bothering to care about that arrogant dog-demon, she shut her eyes tightly and flipped to her side, determined not to let it bother her.  
  
A few minutes later, she stood with a resigned sigh, knowing she wouldn't get a wink of sleep until she knew where he was and if he was okay.  
  
She gathered up her bow and arrows and walked into the forest, making a slow circle around the camp, knowing he wouldn't go too far away.  
  
_Just far enough to make me worry._ She thought sadly.  
  
Hearing a noise, she pulled an arrow from her quiver, setting it against the bow, but keeping it down by her side, ready to yank up and fire in case of attack.  
  
The bushes behind her rustled again, and she took careful aim.  
  
Whatever it was burst out of hiding and without thinking about it, she let the arrow fly.  
  
"KAGOME!" An all too familiar voice yelled.  
  
Kagome winced. The arrow had pinned the half-demon against a tree- but unlike Kikyo's arrow, Kagome didn't actually pierce Inuyasha, the arrow had only caught his sleeve.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"  
  
"I wasn't aiming for your heart- if I had been you would be dead." She said with a confidence she didn't feel. Inwardly, she was cringing, knowing that she had just brought up some painful memories.  
  
Yanking the arrow out of his sleeve, he shook it in her face and demanded, "What are you doing out here so late anyway?"  
  
"I was... I was just..." At a loss for words, she snatched the arrow from his hand and returned it to her quiver. "Just... never mind!"  
  
With a noise of frustration she turned and stomped back toward the camp. Inuyasha followed her with a vaguely suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Were you actually worried about me?" He prodded, a self-satisfied smirk on is face.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelped angrily. "I just didn't want you to get lost because then we wouldn't ever find the ring."  
  
"Face it Kagome." He said, grinning even more broadly now that he realized she was stammering. "You were actually worried about me for once." (A/N: Who thinks that Inuyasha is starting to act like Miroku and Kagome like Sango? I don't know... To me it seems like Inuyasha's getting obnoxious and Kagome's getting defensive. Ring any bells?)  
  
"Fine!" She finally said, turning to poke him in the chest. "So what? Can't I worry about your well-being once in a while?" She turned back to continue toward camp, muttering something about demons who thought too highly of themselves.  
  
She got about four steps, before Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her toward him. She froze in his arms, not really sure what was going on.  
  
"Inu... yasha?" She finally ventured timidly.  
  
"Kagome... Just don't. Stop thinking for a moment- okay?"  
  
Kagome wasn't really sure what he meant, but the feel of his arms around her was so_ right_, she could feel her bones starting to melt.  
  
She sagged against him, allowing him to hold her, and just tried to forget that some day soon one of them was going to die.  
  
OOOOO  
  
Miroku nudged Sango from their hiding place in the bushes. "I knew he would make the first move!" He hissed excitedly. "You owe me one kiss! That was the deal!"  
  
Sango groaned, but not loudly enough that the two people on the other side of the bush could hear. "Kagome- how could you do this to me?"  
  
Miroku leaned in toward her. "And I think I'll collect on that promise right now." Sango's eyes widened, but before she could react, he had given her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Now was that so bad?"  
  
_That was it?_ Sango caught herself wondering and mentally berated herself for thinking it.  
  
"Let's go monk. Before they see us."  
  
The two crept off into the darkness, cautiously making their way back to camp.  
  
OOOOO  
  
**Author's Note:** I couldn't resist adding in that little wager! I guess this is turning out to be more of a MirXSan fanfic than I originally thought. Oh well... I won't ever get very deep into that, just a few things here or there. Cute though wasn't it? Although this chapter really didn't accomplish anything, it did give you a little insight into what's been going on with our characters.  
  
Also, I'm going on a two week long vacation starting tomorrow- sorry! I wanted to get this chapter out before I left. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! I'll try to gain excess to a computer to check reviews, but that's about all I'll be able to do. No writing!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers- here's my responses: **Dark Inu Fan **&** CrimsonEnchantress** (Do you two compare notes or something? It's kind of eerie how you both seem to comment on the same things... I know that my constant changing from third person to first and back again is confusing, but bear with me- I'm doing the best I can!), **Angeloflight **(Thanks for the compliment! It's nice to hear somone say I'm doing a good job once in a while.), and **wolf enchantress 340** (Ooo... Bummer. Sorry about the new rules! That's gotta' suck! At least I know you didn't stop reading!)  
  
_...muse is crying sadly as I pack..._ Come on! It's only for two weeks! You'll survive! _...crying intensifies... _Give me a break! You're not even around most of the time- you won't even notice I'm gone! _...keeps crying..._ Oh good lord... Save me...  
  
MysteryMaiden7


	11. Emotional Moments

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! BUT I WILL SOMEDAY! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! _...a nurse yanks me off the table, "time for your medication!"... _NO! WORLD DOMINATION! _...tries to run away, and is tackled by several male nurses and restrained... _AH! NO!

Chapter 11

Zara shivered slightly as the mountain came into view ahead of them. An immense tower of rock, it towered over them until it's top was lost in the clouds surrounding it's peak.

Grumbling Inuyasha turned toward her and demanded, "Well? Is this the place, whelp?"

She raised a single eyebrow at his attitude. Apparently a little time alone with Kagome wasn't enough to sweeten his disposition. She grinned at the memory. They hadn't been the only ones to sneak off. Minutes after they left Sango and Miroku had wandered off on the excuse that they were looking for firewood.

_Yeah right. _She scoffed silently. They had returned hours later without even a single twig- and only minutes ahead of Kagome and Inuyasha.

_Spying...! _She chanted silently, allowing a small grin to flicker across her face. She stopped smiling when Inuyasha lifted her off her feet with a growl.

"What's so funny?"

Instead of replying, Zara pointedly looked over at Kagome, then arched a single brow at the half-demon.

Astoundingly, his cheeks turned a dark red and he dropped her as if her skin had suddenly turned burning hot. He turned and angrily stalked away, grumbling about children who knew too much for their own good.

She grinned, amused in spite of herself, and proceeded to look around the mountain.

_There should be a stream somewhere around here... Or a lake... Some kind of running water..._

The visions that were presented to her where never completely what they appeared. Most had a hidden meaning or were clues to lead her to the actual answer. Very few of the things she saw were entirely straight-forward.

She searched around while the others engaged in a heated debate over one thing or another. Something about Kaede's knee or some such silliness.

Honestly, she couldn't have cared less, because, just as she scrambled over a large rock, she heard it. The drip of water running over stones.

_Not too far away... _She noted, searching for the source of the sound. Finally, she saw it, a small stream at the base of the mountain. It formed a shallow pool at the base of the stone.

_So much for a babbling brook and a calm lake... _She thought, dipping her fingers into the frigid liquid.

As soon as her fingers made contact with the surface of the water, her eyes went blank and a tiny tremor shuddered through her.

She slumped, tumbling into the water without realizing it.

OOOOO

_**I'm not surprised you made it so far little flower. I always knew you could do it.**_

_Stop playing games with me. Where is the ring?_

_**So impatient! What if I decided not to tell you where the ring was?**_

My mind spun. After so much torment, I wasn't sure if I had the mental strength to continue on if I didn't find the ring soon. Instead of voicing my deepening concerns, I forced a patronizing smile onto my face.

_You need me to find the ring. You want it. That's the only reason you gave me life again._

_**Don't presume to know anything you pathetic slave.**_

I shuddered as the chilling affect of the voice settled into my very soul.

**_Dear flower... _**The coaxing tone was back, hiding the restrained malice behind the sweet facade. **_I don't want to fight with you little one... Why can't you ever speak with me without reducing yourself to pitiful insults?_**

I stifled a cry of anger. She was the one that was always baiting me! She's the one that always lost her temper! Not me!

**_It doesn't matter... _**The sweet, melodic voice continued, soothing as it might a child. **_I only want to help you dear heart._**

_Then release me! _I cried out, knowing even before the words tumbled from my lips that it would do no good.

_**But you have not yet completed your task... **_

OOOOO

"Oh my God! Zara!" Kagome's shocked voice cut through Inuyasha's thoughts, his hand instantly went to the hilt of his sword as he rushed over to her.

He caught sight of her, carrying the soaking child out of a pool of water. The girl's lips were blue and her skin was pale.

"She's sopping wet!" Kagome exclaimed softly. "She must have been in there for a long time... I can't believe we didn't notice her before!" A glittering sheen of tears appeared on her face as Inuyasha scooped up the child into his own arms and carried her back toward the camp.

"Set her down here." Kagome said, laying out her sleeping bag. "Miroku, Sango, go and get firewood and start a fire, a big one. Inuyasha, find me something dry to put her in."

Kaede had already settled near the child and was removing the soaked clothing, noticing the child shivers.

"She must have been in the water quite some time. If we hadn't found her... I think she may have died."

Inuyasha returned with a clean kimono around the same time Sango and Miroku brought back the firewood.

All of them watched anxiously as Kaede rubbed the girl's legs and arms, hoping to get the circulation flowing and keep her warm.

Finally, the child's skin begin to warm, and her lips returned to their original rosy hue.

"There's nothing more we can do for her." Kaede told them with a sigh. "She will have to awaken on her own."

Kagome settled down near the girl content to wait out the night by her. With an huff of annoyance, Inuyasha cast a longing glance toward the tree branch he had intended on sleeping on, and settled near Kagome.

Almost as a reflex, she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder, and lacing her cold fingers through his warm ones.

He froze for a moment, then relaxed, excepting her new position by putting his arm around her to draw her closer.

While Kagome eyed Zara, he sent death glares at the others, who wisely chose to become occupied with some other activity that took them as far away as possible from camp.

"Do you think she will be all right?"

Inuyasha was about to answer with a quick retort, but stopped when his amber eyes met Kagome's worry-filled ones.

"We've done all we can for her. Now she has to do the rest."

"I know, but..." Kagome's grip on Inuyasha tightened and she let out an involuntary shudder.

Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair, gently soothing her until her grip on him loosened.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

Kagome tilted her head to look up at him. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath on her cheek and see every fleck of color in his eyes.

Without any specific orders from her brain, her hand drifted up to cup his cheek and she leaned in a little closer...

Inuyasha closed the distance between them, pulling her toward him to intensify the kiss. He slid one hand to her neck, cradling her head as he continued to kiss her.

Finally he released her, turning her so that she was reclining in his arms, her head against his chest. She relaxed against him, his warmth keeping her safe as she lay in his arms.

OOOOO

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

Miroku plucked a flower from the meadow they were walking in and handed it to her. "Do you ever wonder who's going to die?"

She had thought of little else since they started out on this journey. She was worried that she may never see her one of her friend's again. She was worried that she might die.

"Do you think we should have just refused to go with her?" Miroku asked, not waiting for an answer as the expression on his face told what she was thinking.

"Could we have? Could you have looked at that poor girl and told her you wouldn't help her?"

Miroku sighed. "I know. I couldn't either. But Sango..."

He broke off heaving a sigh of resignation.

Her curiosity eventually got the better of her and she reached out and tugged him to a stop. "What?"

Miroku turned to face her, his normally cheerful features contorted with sadness. He took a step toward her, then paused for a moment to speak. "If one of us dies tomorrow, I won't ever have a chance to do this..."

He stepped up to her and kissed her. Unlike the kiss of the other night, this one was more passion than friendship.

She couldn't even summon the energy to slap him, it was like all her bones had turned to water.

When he finally broke the kiss, he gave her a small smile and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Then he took her hand and they continued to walk through the meadow together.

OOOOO

_**Little one... Have you brought those I named in the Prophecy?**_

_Every one. The Old One, The Godly Man, The Longtime Friend, The Seeker, The Protector- and myself._

_**Very good. You will need all of them to accomplish your task.**_

I'm so sick of playing these mind games. Just strung along until it's convenient, and then dumped like nothing until the next time.

_Where is the ring!? _I did nothing to conceal the impatience in my voice, or my growing anxiety.

_**So hasty to rush to our demise? Did you forget the other half of my riddle? One of you isn't coming back you know.**_

Sadness clogged my thoughts for a moment. All of these people had been so kind to me... But now, one of us was going to die.

_Please... _I let a hint of defeat push into my voice. _Just tell me where the ring is..._

Very well then. Look... 

The mountain spread out before me, an impenetrable mass of stone. My gaze drifted higher, noting every crevice in the rock's surface.

_**Look there. **_

I craned my neck upward, my vision intensifying until I could see a small cave near the top of the mountain.

_**It is there. Go and you will find what you are looking for.**_

OOOOO

"Inuyasha." Kagome shook his arm gently, rousing him from sleep. They must have drifted off after the...

Kagome continued to speak, breaking into his thoughts. "She's waking up."

Zara stirred opening her eyes. She tried to draw in a gulp of air, but only ended up in a coughing fit.

Kagome hastily extracted herself from Inuyasha's grasp and rubbed the child's back, soothing her until she could get her breath back.

"We thought you were going to die!" Kagome exclaimed dramatically once the coughing had receded.

Zara took in a shaky breath, allowing herself a small smile to soothe her rescuers. "I can't die."

Kagome seemed to think about that for a moment, but Zara allowed her no time to ask the questions that were clamoring to be asked.

"I had another vision. The ring is in a cave at the top of the mountain."

"Fine." Inuyasha made a move toward the mountain, "I'll just go up and get it and we can leave."

"No!" Zara latched onto his leg before he had gotten more than a few steps. _Damn, she was strong. _"We need all of us to get there! None of us will be able to do it alone!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha finally managed to extract himself from her grip on his leg. "I'll go get the others."

Zara nodded, if a little suspiciously. "Good. Don't do anything stupid."

Inuyasha went off grumbling and cursing to himself.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to make the climb?" Kagome asked, helping Zara up.

"I'm going to have to be."

OOOOO

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I'm sure by now you're all astoundingly ready for _something_, _anything_ to happen. Well I won't disappoint. Unfortunately, there will only be two more chapters in this story. At least when it's done, you'll all be able to get on with your lives instead of waiting for a lazy author like me to finish! Anyway, thanks to a review, I spent most of my energy trying to convince those lazy bums to admit their feelings for one another. They got a little closer, but hopefully they've gotten the idea by now and will do it themselves.

Review Responses: **Angeloflight **(Heeheehee... I know, it's cute isn't it...? At least something happened!),** Dark Inu Fan **(I may take you up on your offer as a sitter, she's beginning to bug me. I'm glad you mentioned the 'revalation of their feelings', because I sure didn't think about it!), **StarfireRobin **(Please continue to review! Your support means so much to me!), **wolf enchantress 340** (Please continue to review, I love to know what people think!), and finally: **Salem** (Thanks for the support! It's always nice to have a new reviewer!)!

..._my muse is nowhere to be seen... _Oh great. Just wonderful. Just freaking wonderful! Now where'd she go?

Okay, quick contest. My next chapter will be dedicated to the person with the best excuse for my muse's absence. And trust me, it will be a good chapter. I'll paste whatever answers I get on the next chapter and announce the winner. Have fun.

MysteryMaiden7


	12. Love Is In The Air

**Disclaimer:** No! No! No! I won't say it! _...lawyers flock down and begin shouting complicated legal phrases at me... _What? Stop it! Speak English already! _...keep talking all scarily, waving papers around... _Ah! Oh fine! I don't own Inuyasha!

**Author's Note: **I did promise a dedication, didn't I? Well, before I announce the winner, I want to say- THANK YOU(!) to everyone that took the time to enter my contest! It was a lot of fun to see what you all came up with. I'll post every response at the end of this chapter, so you can all see what the rest of you thought up to explain my muse's unexpected absense. However, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to... **CrimsonEnchantress**! Congratulations!

OOOOO

Kagome kept an eye on both Zara and Kaede during their climb. Inuyasha was obeying Zara's orders and keeping close to the group- although he continued to insist he could go up and get the ring with no trouble.

Zara refused to let him get two feet away, she continued to keep a glaring eye on him at all times. Rather than tire, the child seemed to thrive even as the others began to falter.

They had to stop numerous times in order for Kaede to catch her breath. Despite her protests to the contrary, the climb was beginning to wear on her. She wasn't as young as she was before, and Kagome was worried she wouldn't make it to the cave mouth.

Zara remained impassive through each of these stops, although Kagome wondered how she was taking it. Being so close to the one thing that she needed more than anything- and being delayed time and time again.

As everyone rested on a ledge Inuyasha had sighted some time ago, Kagome wandered over to the silent child, carefully gauging her reaction as she settled herself down near her still form.

"Are you alright?"

"I know what you're thinking." Zara murmered quietly. "The emotion is so thick it's like a scent. You can stop being so worried. I've waited this long to reach it. I can wait a bit longer."

Kagome nearly shivered at the matter of fact sound in the child's voice, but managed to stop herself at the last moment.

"You're so calm." Was all she said. "If it was me, I don't know if I could be so..."

"It's alright. Each of you has shown me more compassion in the last few days than I have felt since my parents were alive. Staying with you a few more minutes is no hardship."

Zara leaned against Kagome with a tiny smile. "You especially. I met you all because of you. Your heart was the one that prompted me to trust you all. When I saw you sitting on the temple stairs, your emotions in a mix... It called to me. Somehow, I knew I could trust you.

"Since I began travelling with you and your friends, I actually felt human again, rather than a pawn in some game. You all have helped me to discover myself again. Who I used to be rather than who I've become."

Tears moistened Kagome's eyes, as she stared down at this little girl who had been through more than anyone could have ever guessed.

Terror, hurt, betryal. Every terrible thing possible had been shown to this child, and to know that she had done something that came so easily to her and have it treasured like a gift was beyond her comprehension.

"Thank you Kagome. You have no idea what you have done for me."

Zara slid away from Kagome's grasp, her serious gaze washing off her face like water, a smile replacing it instead. "The others are ready to continue. Let's go."

She scampered away, as sure-footed as a mountain goat, leaving Kagome wiping tears away.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha stooped down next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder and wiping away the last of the tears.

Instead of responding, Kagome pulled him closer and gave him a long, sweet kiss, in full view of the rest of the group.

When they parted, Inuyasha's cheeks were ruby-red and he darted a look at the rest of the group, before looking back at Kagome.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said with all the feeling she could muster into her shaking voice. "And I don't want to die without letting you know."

Inuyasha's thought were spinning. _Kagome loved him_? His thoughts wouldn't settle. He had long ago decided that same thing about her, but he had never thought that she would have felt the same about him.

Gentle tinkling laughter interrupted his thoughts. Except, he could hear it in his head, not with his ears.

_Well, say something! Don't just leave her hanging there! The least you can do is kiss her again. _

He glanced around hurriedly, seeing Zara looking directly at him with an expression of expectation on her face.

_Yes it's me. Now stop looking over here and tell Kagome how you feel already!_

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, who was starting to look a little sad.

"If you don't feel the same way I understand..."

He silenced her by setting his hand over her mouth.

"Kagome..." It was hard to concentrate with her breath tickling his palm, but he had to try and say what was on his mind. "I... love you too."

He removed his hand in time to see her shocked expression before a huge grin spread across her face and she yanked him closer for another kiss.

OOOOO

Miroku glanced over at Sango with a longing look in his eye. She was watching Kagome and Inuyasha with a completely happy grin.

"Finally!" Not really sure of what she was doing, she threw her arms around Miroku, hugging him happily. "They finally told each other!"

Just as she was about to pull away, Miroku put his arms around her and kept her in his arms. "Sango, I need to..."

She looked up at him with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"I havn't really made it a secret how I feel about you, but I don't think I ever told you how I feel. Sango, I love you. And I wish I could have had the courage to say it sooner."

Her shock faded as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh Miroku..." Despite how they had first met, Miroku had became a valuable friend and had always been there for her. Sometimes she felt closer to him than any of the others, even Kagome.

"I love you too." Happily, Miroku picked her up and spun her around, careful not to step over the edges of the ledge.

"One more thing..." He stooped, taking her hand in his own. "Sango..."

"Would you bare my children?"

She began to laugh as she pulled him to his feet, the sound breaking through the silence that had developed after all of their confessions.

Zara watched from an over-hang a few feet above the rest of them, a completely serene look falling over her features.

"If that is done then..." Kaede said a little stiffly, beginning the climb up the mountain once again.

From that point on, Kagome rode with Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku climbed steadily, side by side.

Zara hung back, watching them with a mixed amount of envy and contentment. _I wish I had had the time to find someone to share my life with... _Saddened she looked down at her child-like hands. _Time is all I've ever had._

Finally, they were close to the peak. The air had grown thin and each of them were panting for breath, the climb and lack of air affecting all but Zara and Inuyasha, who's half-demon body gave him a greater resistance to the climb.

Inuyasha slid down the slope carefully, Kagome on his back, and lept to the ledge the others were resting on as Miroku pulled Sango over the edge to safety.

"I can see the cave from here. It's only about ten feet up. That overhang is sheilding it from the rest of you, that's why we couldn't see it from the ground. It's pretty well hidden. If you weren't looking for it, you might pass right over it."

Zara nodded slowly. "We're nearly there, then..."

The others looked around at each other each remembering the times they had spent together.

_Inuyasha was yelling at Shippo... Kagome shooting a purifying arrow... Kikyou coming back to life... Sango flying around on Kirara... Kaede mixing herbs... Sitting around a fire talking... Inuyasha discovering the wind-scar... Sesshoumaru attacking... Naraku being revealed as Onigumo... Miroku grabbing Kagome and Sango... Laughing with each of them... Kagome sitting Inuyasha... Watching out for Miroku while the girls took a bath in the hot-springs... Sleeping out under the stars... All of them arguing over one thing or another..._

_They might never see each other again._

The thought struck each of them like a blow. It hadn't really hit them until they reached the cave. They had thought about it of course, but it never really seemed real until this moment. _One of them was going to die._

Everyone exchanged looks around the circle of people. And each knew that they would do anything to protect each other.

A silent understanding passed between them all, the emotional link passing over Zara like a wave.

Then it was over and they all began to climb to the cave.

OOOOO

**Author's Note: **FLUFFY! I'm not too good at the big emotional scenes, so I hope it wasn't too sappy. This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I had hoped, but still- the next chapter will be the last. And extra long. It has been great fun writing this story and being able to hear everyone's coments and critiques. You all have been the best reviewers I have ever had.

Okay- enough of the sap. First the review responses, then the contest responses: **wolf enchantress 340 **(Thanks for reviewing! You know I always value your comments!), **StarfireRobin **(You know, after I saw your review, I went back and read over the lines I used for the fluff. I'm glad you liked it! I always worry that it sounds silly when I'm writing romantic scenes!), **Angeloflight **(Thanks for the encouragement! I love to hear that the story is a good one!), **Dark Inu Fan **(I have read your story. That's the one where Kagome's father was a dog-demon and the birth mark is in the shape of a dog's paw, right? Oops! Better not give away any more of the plot line. I'll do a formal review soon and let you know what I think!), **CrimsonEnchantress **(What will I do without your support?! It's so sad that I won't be able to know what you think any more! You've been one of my major influences during the writing of the story and I'm so glad you decided to review. So, I'll send you off with my heart-felt thanks. I'll miss your critism and compliments... Remember to keep reading, even if you can't review.)

Okay- contest time! Thanks again to all participants! (I'm just copying and pasting, so if it's spelled wrong, it's not my problem...)

**wolf enchantress 340: **Perhaps your muse is angry with you for going on vacation and decided to leave to punish you. I know its not that exciting of an idea but I'm trying to be a bit logical for once in my life.

**StarfireRobin: **Ok this excuse for your muse's absence probably sucks, but... um... she went to Vegas and is at one of those all night parties? Oh, I don't know! lol... pretty pathetic excuse, huh?

**Dark Inu Fan: **You want your muse returned? If you do, read my story birth marks and give me ideas. I don't have her, but it would help me ;)

And the winner- **CrimsonEnchantress: **I think that thinking about the sweet, wonderfully amusing romance between Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha has made her a little bit lonely too. So she's gone to find her little source of inspiration and love. Be prepared! Because she just might come back with a boyfriend...or an illicit lover...

_...my muse is fluttering around happily with her new 'friend'... _No! He is not living here! One is more than enough! Get out now! _...they ignore me and continue to laugh and jabber at each other in their high-pitched voices... _No! I won't have it! I can't take another one! You're annoying enough by yourself! _...laughs at me and flits down to whisper in my ear... _You wouldn't! You little black-mailer! _...whacks muse across the room causing the other one to start yelling at me and flitting down to yank my hair..._ Ow! Stop that! Oh lord... It's like living in a room full of car-alarms...

MysteryMaiden7


End file.
